Elder Souls: Resonance Online
by SuperAlecGuy
Summary: Maka,soul, and friends, appear in the strange planet of Nern on the Continent of Tamriel, they must group together with adventurers to find a way home, or stay forever and defeat the daedra, and Manimarco, a man on the verge of becoming a Kishin. Will The DWMA Students find a way to get home? or will they be stuck in Tamriel forever? find out be reading DAMNIT!
1. Prologue

It was a quiet night over the continent of Tamriel, everything was for the most part peaceful, except for Cyrodil, the war zone of the provinces. And friends of the Pact Alliance guild were scattered across the Provinces of the Ebonheart Pact. Gartech and Amanda the Archer, were in Davon's watch, adjusting to the new married life. Linda Kkerontell and Raylund were patrolling Dragonclaw Keep's walls and the surrounding mines and lumber mills. Tharno Callajuan and Heralda Wintar were up in the city of Riften, strolling around in the merchant's section of the town.

Everything was good, aside from the fact that the number of daedric that were entering the area was a massive threat to the Ebonheart Pact's stability. They usually came through anchors, however the three anchors that would appear tonight, these were not transporting the daedra, they were transporting humans from another dimension.

Davon's watch was quiet, everybody was in their homes, some were sleeping, some were getting some extra work done late at night, but out of nowhere, and anchor appeared, dropping it's chains onto a building, just in front of Gartech and Amanda's home.

Raylund and linda were talking to each other about if the empire would ever come back around, and if the aldmeri dominion would try to make a comeback and take back all the forts and outposts they lost to never got any anchors, usually they were a bit further south than the fort was up in the far north, but an anchor appeared there. It was an unusual event, the guards and soldiers readied their weapons for a fight, but they didn't get a fight.

Riften was busy, merchants were selling many different goods, and they were running out quickly. Tharno and Heralda were on watch duty to make sure riots didn't break out. They expected at least one riot, but what they didn't expect, was an anchor, right smack on top of a merchant's shop. Peasants ran away screaming at what they thought would be their impending doom, but what they didn't realize, is that it wasn't the daedra.

Gartech and Amanda quickly grabbed their armor and weapons and ran outside and towards the center of the anchor. They expected a massive fight to ensue, but what they didn't expect, was to find a young nordic like girl, and a boy about the same age. The two stared at the teenagers in immense confusion. They had no idea that anchors can be used by regular people as transport. However these people didn't seem normal to their standards, they were wearing weird clothes, and were a bit taller than they should be.

Raylund and linda quickly mounted on their horses and galloped their way over to the anchor's center. They found something crazy. Two girls, wearing skimpy clothing, One larger than the other, and in between the two girls, was a boy, dressed in all black. The child on the ground had three white stripes on the left side of his head, but none on the right, he had a skull hung around his neck as well.

Tharno stared at the boy who held a pair of chain scythes in his hand, he landed gracefully, not a scratch on him. The boy seemed to be quite a nuisance as he was constantly shouting, "I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR! I AM HERE AS THE NUMBER ONE BIGGEST STAR IN THE WORLD TO SHOW YOU MY INCREDIBLE POWER! YAHOOOO!" the boy screamed as he threw on half of his chain scythe into the air.

Nobody had any idea as to what was going on, but the adventurers in the guild of the Pact Alliance were determined to find out who these people are, and why they are here. How did they get here? who are they? Find out in a few days!

To be continued!


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

On the continent of Tamriel, nobody had ever thought of eating souls, nobody, except for Manimarco. The man discovered this after attempting to fill a soul gem, after the attempt failed, the soul flew into his mouth and he swallowed it hole. After doing so, he felt immense power, he wanted more. So he set out to do just that, he gathered the souls of humans, and now he is on the verge of becoming a Kishin.

Many small towns all across Nern fell to the madness that Manimarco possesed. He was close to becoming a kishin, and somebody had to stop him. It was going to be a hard battle, many were unsure if this insanity driven force could even be stopped. But maybe, just maybe they would be able to accomplish it.

It would take many amounts of trial and error, but the heroes they needed, were not only found within the territory of the Ebonheart pact, but somewhere beyond the stars, somewhere otherworldly, somewhere… earth.


	3. Chapter 1: waking up to a problem

Three days after the children were dropped off from the anchor, they were all out, unconcious. Blackstar came in awake, but quickly lost his energy, and the rest were already out. Gartech and Amanda were discussing what they should do with the two teenagers they found, and the same went for the others. It was a good thing that they all came to the conclusion to take them to the City of Ebonheart when they wake up.

Maka's POV

I awoke in a strange room, there was a woman standing next to me, she was cleaning something in a sink of some sort. This place didn't look modern, it was more of a medieval type of structuring. I was in a lot of pain, i could barely move, so i thought the woman would help me if i got her attention. I let out a soft groan to see if she would notice.

The girl walked over to me and stared at me for a moment before speaking, "Oh good, your awake," she said with a smile as she sat me us and handed me a bottle with a strange liquid inside of it.

"Drink this, it will ease your pain," She said to me softly. Should i trust this woman? Where was soul? What happened? How did i get here? I had so many questions, but i didn't know if now was the time to have them answered. I simply nodded and i drank the liquid. It was disgusting, but i did my best not to be rude, and i drank the medicine.

I looked around so see if i would be able to find soul. I didn't see him, but then i heard him behind a wall. I realized he was safe, and that these people should be trusted.

The girl that gave me the medicine told me to stay here, as she was going to get some people who wanted to speak with me.

Gartech and Amanda's Third Person POV

The two adventurers ran towards the clinic, determined to find out who these people were. When the two arrived at the doorstep of the medical building they stared at each other for a moment. They gave each other a nod and then Gartech extended his hand out and opened the door.

They spoke with the two for several minutes, asking questions, gathering information, and making sure that they knew where they were.

The two teenagers were shocked with what they found out by talking to the married couple. Not only were they shocked, they were scared to death. They had no idea what to do, they didn't know where to go, so all they had to do was wait for things to settle down, then they would work to get back home.

It wasn't going to be an easy task, but they were going to make it happen. What they didn't know, was they had a long journey of hard work, blood, sweat, and tears.


End file.
